The stranger
by animexpert
Summary: this type of thing was forbidden by bellamy at first, falling for a grounder, Murphy didn't really care about the whole situation. But now they are in a situation, are these boys using her or do they both feel for the grounder princess?


It had been a few days since they had been sent to ground. They are not like us from what I had observed. They act and look different. My brother Lincoln, had grown fond of one of them... Even brought her home... locked up. I had grown fond of two boys in their camp. I hear voices in the woods behind me. They must be looking for their person. I followed my only instinct and was about to run for Lincoln until one of my grounders aimed towards a boy who had my eye... I believe his name was bellamy. As the arrow was drawn back he became more and more aware I was there. The arrow fired and I pushed him down as I got hit instead.

"What the- GROUNDER!" He yelled notifying his search party. I ran off and into the bunker with Lincoln.

"linkon yu souda bants (Lincoln you must leave)" Him and the girl stared at me.

"taim ai bants emo will teik yu instead (If I leave they will take you instead)" I heard footsteps coming closer, as I shoved Lincoln into hiding. they barged in the man I saved looking at me confused then yelling to search the place.

"S-she couldn't have done it alone. Search until you find someone else we can take."

"Just take her, Bellamy. She took your sister." Another yelled out. A man began searching... the only thing I had was a knife full of poison that I stabbed him with and I was grabbed along with the girl. As I left the girl tried to get them to free me.

"Octavia shut up she hurt finn!" _Octavia... A pretty name..._ I broke free of their grip and ran bumping into a boy who had been looking for grounders to kill.

"Sorry...ai didn't see yu der... (I didn't see you there) " He was about to knock me out when he noticed I was bleeding and un-armed, he slowly lowered his weapon noticing his good intentions I try to run. BAM! Everything went black.

10 hours later

I woke up to the moon shining on the man who spared my life. He was sleeping as I rose I noticed bandages covering my forearms and legs. I walked towards him and stared into him as if I could see something more than just another human, or another murderer. His eyes slowly opened.

"What... what are you doing?" He jumped back and looked me up and down as I got weaker and fell forward. Before I hit the ground... he... he caught me.

"Chit laik yu doing (what are you doing) ?" I shoved him away.

"Do you speak my language?" He helped me stand. I thought before I finally decided to speak.

"Yes... I do." He looked at me and a horn sounded off. "Acid fog," I grabbed his arm and ran towards my bunker. Click. The door locked as he finally entered. "Aren't your friends gonna be looking for you?"

"You speak my language... You speak my language! You speak my fucking language." He declared as I walked to the other side of the room and sat on a singular bunk. "Why haven't you said anything?!"

"Because you're a stranger and killing my men!" I huffed and glared at him.

"You're a stranger too and you have killed plenty of us." I jolted up and walked towards him making us face to face.

"I have not. You are talking of the people in my village. I do not agree with their ways. They believe you are people of the mountain. You invaded our home and FELL FROM THE SKY!" He grabbed my face and kissed me, as it progressed I pushed him away and slapped him. "O-okay... my name is jailenne (jay-lee-n), and I am from treekru" I sighed and went back to the bunk to lay down and stare at the wall.

"I- i'm sorry for that... I didn't mean to kiss you... I'm john but everybody just calls me murphy. Or right now they call me banished." I stayed quiet and he came over to me sitting up next to me. "We should probably sleep." With my continued silence he sighed and went to lay in the floor. Before he could lay in the floor I grabbed ihis arm pulling him to the bed on his back.

"I-I don't like sleeping alone." I laid my head on his chest and he laughed. When I woke up I saw him sleeping. I got ready to take off and boom!

"You're leaving...?" He sat up and frowned.

"I can not stay with a sky person it is not safe for you or your people." I opened the door and left.

30 minutes later...

I was caught once again by the people who tried taking me earlier.

2 hours later

After I was tortured and degraded, Bellamy came up alone with no watch dogs.

"This was a stupid fucking idea I shouldn't have let them talk me into it." I stared into his hurting eyes and smiled. "After getting tortured like that how can you smile?!"

"You."

"What?! You can speak our language?!" He grabbed my side hard leaving a hand print. "Oh no... I'm sorry... I'm no better than they were." A girl rushed in with lincolns small bottles yelling and stressing out.

"Which one is the antidote?!" Another girl with a raven around her neck came in with more people. The raven girl yanked working electrical wires out of their sockets as people held bellamy back.

"JAHHHHHH" I screamed in agony as I got electrocuted.

"Bellamy she poisoned finn we need that antidote," The first girl pleaded with bellamy.

"JAHHHHHHH" She continued as bellamy ran to stop her before grabbing the knife I used to stab finn. She moved as he rolled up his sleeve and fell to his knees.

"She saved me and she won't let me die." He drug the knife along his arm and examined every bottle trying to get me to tell them finally I did with a nod. It didn't take long for bellamy to free me it confused me.

2 hours later

"LINKON! Chit don yu odon (Lincoln what have you done) " a vision of john laid on the ground in front of me. "John!" I said as I ran to him. Lincoln held me back.

"nou touch em (don't touch him)." He said as Indra watched me squirm.

"Don osir a natrona amongst osir? (Have we a traitor amongst us?)" Indra preached to our village as I shoved Lincoln off of me and grabbed john holding him close.

"Em was a natrona kom his own kom where em was banished kom his own land...em saved ai sonraun indra. (He was a traitor to his own to where he was banished from his own land... He saved my life Indra.)" The village gasped and began rethinking sickening him.

"You can't expect us to believe a sky person saved you." She scoffed. John started to wake up.

"No john shh," His eyes squinted towards me.

JOHNS POV

My vision was blurry but I knew that voice. I missed that voice but I was also mad at that voice.

"What did you do to him?!" She screamed as blood ran from my eyes. "NO NO NO NO!" She wiped it and ran with me in her arms towards my people.

"Jailenne... We can't go there... I was banished... what did they do to me..."

"They purposefully got you sick... this spreads from contact and can possibly lead to death." I pushed her away automatically after hearing that. Falling down she grabbed me again.

"I won't get you sick! You can't die."

"That's why i'm taking you to your people because then you will have a chance to live


End file.
